


Headcanons

by TheHuggamugCafe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Crush, Employer/Customer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mildly Suggestive, Unrequited Love, headcanons, one-sided affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: All of my headcanons for the incubi boys, plus my OC. Warnings are at the beginning of each “chapter.” Please enjoy.





	1. More Than A Crush: Incubus!AkiraxReader

**Author's Note:**

> Crush headcanons for incubus!Akira.

  * A crush. Surely, something amusing to other demons, but it is a puzzling situation for the bespectacled barista. Indeed, what an odd thing for a demon to feel. What a curious wave of sensations that this particular regular stirred within him. What was it about them that caught Akira’s eye? Was it how they were so… ordinary, not like the other customers in the Huggamug Café?
  * No, no, no. The idea that out of every customer who visited the café, the idea that an ordinary human customer caught his eye is almost laughable. Entertaining, but laughable all the same. An incubus… infatuated with a human? He’d surely be the laughing stock of the entire infernal realm if word reaches their ears.
  * And yet… Surprisingly, there is a large part of him that simply doesn’t care what those inside and outside the realm of scorching fire and hellish heat think about it.
  * Perhaps it’s the way that he can appreciate the way the sunlight hits them in all the right places? It’s terribly cliché, but to him, the one who caught his attention appears to be nothing short of an angel on Earth.
  * Maybe it’s how their eyes sparkle when they smile, when they laugh at a customer’s joke?
  * Does it have anything to do with something as simple as the colour of their hair?
  * Whatever the case may be, incubus!Akira is intrigued by this human, whether they are male or female. He’d start off slow, engaging the one who he’s developed a crush on in conversation, making mental notes whenever a topic of conversation catches their interest.
  * He’ll persevere, dedicating hours of research to TV shows, movies, books, and other things related to whatever his crush is interested in. He’ll even go to his employer for material references, knowing full well of any shared interests Eira may have with this particular customer.
  * ~~Despite her complaints at the beginning, the Boss is more than happy to loan Akira whatever he requires, with the promise that it is returned to her in the condition it’s loaned to the incubus.~~
  * Soon, he’d move to catch their attention. He does enjoy it whenever the other customers are sending the woman—or man—who interests him jealous glances, flames of green envy burning in their eyes.
  * ~~It’s always a treat to his eyes.~~
  * He’d start off small. First things first: latte art is something his boss, Eira, personally mentored him in when he showed an interest in learning it. It is slow, painstakingly slow learning and keeping up with the Boss’ somewhat perfectionist ways, but finally, he’ll earn a nod of approval from the young owner/manager of the Huggamug Café after a few weeks of dedication and practice.
  * Eira will watch her employee as he delivers the customer’s drink to the table they occupy, setting it down with a smile along with a, “Please enjoy, miss/sir.” before leaving to attend to another customer’s order.
  * Incubus!Akira will be disheartened if his crush doesn’t pick up on the silent cues, or just drinks the latte without pausing to admire the art before sipping their drink.
  * ~~He put a lot of hard work into it, too! Bless his pure soul.~~
  * But he won’t be deterred!
  * If his crush is still woefully oblivious to the fact that a certain noiret is crushing on him or her, incubus!Akira will be at his wits’ end when suddenly, one day, right in the middle of the café… Akira can’t contain himself any longer.
  * He will set the customer’s drink down in front of them, boasting of another form of latte art. This one would take in the form of a heart with an arrow pierced through it. If that wasn’t bad enough, the goof will slip a napkin into the customer’s hand. A napkin with a very obvious message written on it.
  * “I like you.”
  * Simple, but effective. Incubus!Akira will be overjoyed should they return his feelings, resorting to hugging him/her right in the middle of the café, without a care in the world.
  * Not even the scolding he gets from his boss later on would make him feel bad about what he did. His crush finally acknowledged and accepted his feelings, after all.




	2. My Best Partner: Pairings: Incubus!AkiraxReader; EiraxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ideal partner headcanons for incubus!Akira and my original character, Eira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff galore. Trigger warning: brief mentions of alcohol and/or drug abuse. Proceed with caution.

💟 (Incubus!Akira)

  * A beautiful smile. Let me explain: humans smile, everyone knows that. Some hide their true emotions, i.e., sadness, anger, jealousy and such, behind a smile. Incubus!Akira is no stranger to having women (and yes, even men) smile at him, but if he were to show interest in someone besides a quick romp in the sheets or to simply exchange, and receive, flirtatious words and gestures with, he or she would have to butter him up with something more than sugarcoated words. Something more than simple strokes to his face and/or knuckles. Something more than a quick, satisfying rendezvous at his apartment, or back to their place for some time to “get to know each other better.” Smile at him! Give him your second-best smile or, better yet, your best smile and you’ve intrigued him, at the very least.
  * Trust. Trust isn’t an easy thing for an incubus to come by. For Akira to outright admit to a potential partner, whether they end up as his boyfriend/girlfriend or, perhaps, his mate for life, about being what he is, he must trust them, and they must trust him. Fully. Completely. Trust isn’t something a demon-human hybrid comes by easily, nor does incubus!Akira hand it out too readily. He may trust his partner enough to tell them the truth of what he is, but he may not be so sure about how they will take the news.
  * Being themselves. This trait attracts Akira’s attention more than anything else about his partner, both their positive traits and their negative traits; he’d love everything about you if you were his, and he was yours. But, one thing he will not accept from a potential partner is him or her putting themselves out in the public, passing themselves off as someone they’re not to earn approval. You want to act a certain way, dress a certain way, and talk a certain way just to be accepted? Incubus!Akira would have no problem with this, initially, but if or when it crosses into potentially dangerous territory, i.e., abusing drugs, alcoholism, and other things, that would certainly earn you his concern and ire. Worse comes to worse, should his partner have gone too far down the rabbit hole, it would lead to a break-up.
  * He wouldn’t abandon his ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend, should it result in the pair splitting up; he would do whatever he could to help them, to get them back on the straight and narrow. However, he wouldn’t be able to see them as a romantic partner anymore.



* * *

💟 (Eira Rundström) 

  * Kindness. A favour for a favour, small acts of kindness, or warm gestures out of the blue—Eira secretly adores them all. Her partner offers her a simple culinary trade? No problem. She or he wants her to taste a new recipe they came up with? She can do that. The only catch is they’ll have to taste test a new flavour of coffee she’s thinking of adding to the café’s menu, and give her their honest opinion. If her partner treats her to breakfast before the café opens, and/or a hug and kiss before a certain co-worker arrives to tease her about it, they’ll earn a soft smile, warm icy eyes twinkling with appreciation, and maybe a hint of a blush, if her partner is fortunate. Should her partner be incredibly fortunate, the barista will whisper a soft “thank you,” and she will not stand for her partner washing the dishes.
  * A sense of humour. Teasing pokes. Practical jokes. Sarcastic jabs. Witty exchanges. Snarky remarks. Again, Eira is fond of them all. Her partner having the sense of humour necessary to put up with her sass, and her roller coaster mood set, is just one of the things about their personality that catches her attention at first; anything else that follows is simply the “icing on the cake” as it were, both the good and the bad. Oh, but don’t let her appearance fool you; Eira is quite a crafty mischief-maker herself. She can and will dish out whatever she was served, returning it two-fold.
  * Patience. This trait is an absolute must for Eira when it comes to a potential partner. There are days when Eira procrastinates, even when she knows full well that she shouldn’t procrastinate; being the manager and owner of a small, homey-looking café isn’t easy, after all!
  * There are days when the Huggamug Café is opened later than usual, or days when Eira is simply “not feeling it,” not feeling up to the task of being at the beck and call of her customers. Don’t misunderstand her procrastination for a lack of appreciation. She loves her little café; she loves her customers as well. But, a business owner feels pressured, and a pair of ears willing to let Eira vent out her frustration, her worries, her fears and such is the key to winning her affections, slowly but surely. For Eira, there is nothing more sweet than a partner willing to let her have a little bitching session once-in-a-blue-moon. She will do everything within her power to return the kindhearted patience of her partner, no matter what, come Hell or high water.




	3. Unrequited Affection: Incubus!AkiraxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited love/one-sided affection headcanons for incubus!Akira.

 

  * “Akira. I want you to meet me after work. I have something to tell you.”
  * That was what you had told him one morning as he stood behind the service counter at the Huggamug Café. The various clinks and clatters were heard as he all but lorded in front of a sink full of dirty dishes.
  * “Keep those hands busy, Kurusu.”
  * Though his employer, Eira, couldn’t see the smallest of smirks gracing his lips, the hairs still rose on the back of his neck. She was glaring at him, as she often did; it would be odd if she didn’t glare at him at least once per day.
  * “Yes, Boss.”
  * With a soft “tsk,” an eye-roll going unseen, the manager’s icy gaze fell on you, smiling softly.
  * “Refill?”
  * You smiled and nodded. “Yes, please, Boss.”
  * “Coming up.”
  * Throughout the day, Akira felt on edge, even anxious. There were times when he found himself staring at the clock, especially when he was on break. The constant tick-tock as time slipped away, as the time when he could leave work approached, resulted in him fidgeting in his seat, tapping his foot, or nibbling gently on his lower lip.
  * “I have something to tell you.” He couldn’t help but continuously mull over what you told him, his curiosity becoming almost unbearable as the end of his shift drew near. Just what did you mean by that, exactly? What could be so important that you could only tell him after he got off work? Perhaps… He dared to hope, but perhaps…
  * You meant to confess to him at long last.
  * Akira’s warm onyx irises brightened at the thought, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck as a hint of a blush warmed his cheeks.
  * _Yes,_ he quietly assured himself, breathing in a sigh to calm the jitters that plagued him. _What else could it be? There’s no need to worry._
  * To Akira, it wasn’t surprising. You had been his friend for the past month, and his acquaintance for six times as long. It may be absurd to some people, but his feelings went from “I like you” to “I love you” in what seemed like a blink of an eye.
  * Indeed, a part of himself was quietly smirking at the thought of you being his girlfriend. It wouldn’t be a dream anymore, no; it would be a reality. You would surely be the envy of all the women who pursued him to be… _something more_ than an “honoured guest” for the evening. Just the mere thought of seeing many, many women (and some men) glaring at you with green eyes, burning with envy… It made him want to laugh, to chuckle, but his lips simply curled to a smile.
  * “Kurusu, your shift’s over.”
  * The noiret glanced up, smiling and nodding as he was officially given the green light to leave by his employer, Eira Runström. The foreigner narrowed her eyes, choosing to ignore it and voiced a “tsk” for good measure. “Your friend’s waiting.”
  * Akira glanced in your direction, watching as your expression brightened significantly when your (e/c) gaze met his, waving him over. He untied the barista’s apron from around his waist, passing it off to his employer, who took it without complaint.
  * “Shall we go, (Y/n)?” Giggling, you nodded as you stood up, wasting little time in reaching for his hand. “Yes, let’s go, Akira.” _Oh. Your voice is as sweet as an angel’s, my dear._
  * Soon, the two of you found yourselves relaxing near a pond at a nearby park, overlooking the city lights that glistened over the water’s crystalline surface. The early evening air was cool, the wind gently whispered through the trees as a soft breeze tussled your hair, your clothing. Akira found himself staring at you through the corner of his eye; it took all of his willpower to refrain from smiling as you rested your head on his shoulder.
  * _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ He took in a slow, barely noticeable breath to steady himself, to calm the butterflies that fluttered about in his stomach, and to soothe the excited beat of his heart. Any moment now… You would tell him what was so important.
  * Swallowing, Akira raised a hand, readjusting the glasses that were perched on his nose. Slowly, nonchalantly, his free hand reached for yours. His fingers just barely brushed your knuckles when you raised your head, smiling softly at him. The twinkle of the distant stars, the gentle illumination of the moon, and the neon and fluorescent lights of the distant nightlife… They all paled in comparison to the affectionate shimmer in your (e/c) irises.
  * “Akira,” you whispered, earning a soft “hm?” from the noiret.
  * “Yes, (Y/n)?”
  * “I have a boyfriend.”
  * Silence. His fingers left your slim, feminine knuckles. To Akira, the world may as well have been hit with a mute button. The wind no longer whispered through the trees. The soft slosh of the pond lapping at the shore wasn’t there. For a moment, and only a moment, he could have sworn that his heart skipped a few beats. 
  * Swallowing, he slowly and carefully asked, “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”
  * “I have a boyfriend.”
  * _Boyfriend_.
  * “We’ve been going out for two months now.”
  * You had a _boyfriend_.
  * “He treats me so well. Like a prince to a princess, you know?”
  * How had he _not_ known that you had a _boyfriend_?
  * You continued to talk, but your sweet and angelic voice fell on deaf ears. The frizzy-haired demon only heard one thing. The silent noise of his heart fracturing, much like a mirror that had been thrown to the ground.
  * “It’s really sweet that he… Akira? Are you okay? You’ve been quiet this whole time…”
  * “Yes. I’m sorry for worrying you, (Y/n),” Akira said, forcing a smile to curl his lips. He felt like throwing up as he spoke his next word.
  * “Congratulations.”
  * You breathed a sigh of relief, your (e/c) irises staring at him as you nodded.
  * “I’m glad to hear it. Hey, maybe when you get a girlfriend, we could go on a double date!”
  * “Yeah,” Akira nodded in feigned compliance with your offer. However…
  * There would be no woman who would ever be as special, as close to him as you were.
  * _If you love something, let it go, huh?_ he thought, his glasses glinting in the nocturnal evening.
  * Who knew that falling in love would be this tragic?




	4. TLC Headcanons: Incubus!AkiraxReader; Incubus!RenxReader; Incubus!ArsènexReader; EiraxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLC headcanons for incubus!Akira, incubus!Ren, incubus!Arsène, Eira, and you, dear reader. Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shark Week just ended for me. I hope this eases the pain of whoever else has to put up with it right now.

Akira Kurusu

  * Akira will be nothing short of attentive to you. From the moment you text or call him, asking him to come over for some company. 
  * His mind will head towards the gutters at first–until you add that it’s “that time of the month,” and if you’re not bothering him, could he make a pit stop at the store for you.
  * He will reply almost immediately with a, “Of course, Treasure.” if it’s a call. If it’s a text, he’ll be just as frank. “As you say, dearest. What would you like your handsome devil to get?”
  * As it turns out, everything. Akira will stick to the list you sent him via text, buying whatever you needed in a generous quantity. Chocolate, pads, soda, a few varieties of tea, a hot water bottle or two, and any other last-minute purchases Akira buys.
  * Not much surprises this demon, but he will definitely be surprised to see you curled up into a ball on the couch when he returns, carrying a few arms’ worth of the requested items.
  * “Darling, are you alright?”
  * The moment the question left his mouth you throw yourself at him, burying your face into his chest, whining and pleading, begging him to please, please take care of you just for today.
  * “It’s just for today, Akira! I can take care of myself from tomorrow onward, but-!”
  * Akira’s soft chuckle will cut you off–that, and his lips.
  * “Didn’t I tell you? I’m a very hands-on demon, dear.”
  * And damn if he isn’t right!
  * You ask for it, Akira will do it for you.
  * He’ll remain at your side as you both indulge in a marathon of whatever tickles your fancy, and you stuff yourself with a mixture of sweets and fizzy soda.
  * Akira won’t admit it, but your surprised expression when he gently pried the bag of snacks out of your hands was pretty darn cute.
  * “Wha- Akira! I was eating that!”
  * “Aw, don’t be like that, love~. However… Surely you can eat more than junk food, yes?”
  * You won’t admit it, you would sooner die than admit it, but you thought he meant something dirty. That is, until Akira placed a plate of curry in front of you.
  * “Don’t frown, dear. It doesn’t suit your lovely face. Eat this, and I promise I will indulge you in something more sweet than chocolate.”



* * *

Ren Amamiya

  * ~~Hoo boy. This one’s a challenge, but damn if I don’t like a challenge!~~
  * Ren is no stranger when it comes to situations like this, surprising enough. He endured a few rounds with the manager, Eira, when she was battling the monthly curse, so he knows what to expect.
  * Dealing with Eira during the monthly cycle is one thing. Dealing with you, his lover, during the monthly cycle is certainly a different matter altogether.
  * Ren is nothing but attentive to you. If need be, he will even call in sick and stay home, just so he can be there for you the entire day, should the first 24 hours be particularly rough.
  * The only times when Ren won’t be there at your side is whenever you ask for some privacy, but other than that…
  * You have tender shoulders or a sore back? Ren will give you a personal massage.
  * You ask him for a cup of tea, coffee, or a glass of soda? Ren will brew a cup if it’s tea or coffee you ask for. If it’s soda, you can bet there’ll be a generous amount of ice in the glass.
  * You ask him to run you a warm bath? Absolutely. He will even add bath oil if you request for it. To add a bit of a romantic, soothing air, he will even light a few scented candles.
  * Bonus points if you text him during your bath, asking him for some sort of dessert to eat while you’re bathing.
  * Ren will do as you ask, but you’d be fooling yourself if you think he won’t be blushing just a bit, stepping into the bathroom, and holding a plate with a generously thick slice of whatever dessert you asked for.
  * Lastly, should you request for his company during your bath, he will stay, sitting on the tub, but facing away from you.
  * That is, until you’re teasing him, accusing him of not paying attention to you, and going so far as to say you’ll tell on him to Akira or Arsène.
  * “What would Akira or Arsène think, if they found out you’re not treating me well, especially on a day like today, hm~?”
  * His hand is quick to find a wet shoulder, pulling you to him, and silencing your annoying ~~cute~~ giggles with his mouth.
  * “You wouldn’t _dare_ to spout lies about me to them.”
  * He won’t admit it, but damn if he’s not slightly jealous!
  * “Hm~. Maybe, maybe not… Maybe a few more kisses will convince me not to~?”
  * Outwardly, he’ll mutter at how much “ _trouble_ ” you are.
  * Silently, he’s all too glad to indulge you in that request.



* * *

Arsène Lupin

  * ~~Ooh~! Another challenge! I accept this self-given challenge! Here we go~!~~
  * Like Akira and Ren, Arsène will tend to your every need and request. Should Eira give him the green light to stay at home, he will hardly leave your side for longer than five minutes. However, should the café be particularly busy that day, Arsène will stay in constant touch with you via texting, asking if there’s anything you’d like him to pick up at the store after his shift is over. 
  * If his day-to-day treatment of you is anything to go by, you can be expected to be treated like a queen, a goddess even.
  * “If I can’t soothe my darling’s aches and pains, what sort of lover am I?”
  * “A bad one, obviously.”
  * “Surely you jest.”
  * “Of course I’m kidding, Arsène.”
  * He won’t comment on the fact that you rolled your eyes, breathing a sarcastic “ha ha” at him feigning a wounded look, holding a hand to his chest.
  * There are times when he’ll fret over you, seemingly needlessly, whenever you try to get something for yourself. Say, a bag of salty snacks?   
  * “I could’ve gotten that for you.”
  * “I’m on my period. I’m not handicapped,” you grumble, shoving a few chips into your mouth.
  * Your mood is basically a roller coaster of up’s and down’s throughout the day. One moment you could be somewhat content, resting your head on Arsène’s shoulder, humming in approval as he administers soothing strokes to your abdomen through your clothing. However…
  * The next moment you could be shrieking in dismay, sounding almost horrified as you scream bloody murder from the kitchen.
  * Naturally, Arsène may as well have teleported to your side, asking you what’s wrong.
  * “I just ate my last bag of snacks!”
  * “…”
  * Arsène will give you an unimpressed look, but offer to make another trip to the store for you.
  * He will silently rejoice when, upon his return, you wrap him in a hug and bury your face into his neck, apologizing for being such “a stingy bitch” to him earlier.
  * “No need to apologize, my dear rose. I have what you requested.”
  * The evening ends on a relatively good note. Arsène will draw you a bath or gather the necessities for your shower. After you emerge from the bathroom, he will offer to give you a massage.
  * You happily accept, and there’s a part of him, a small part of him that isn’t so gentlemanly, that relishes in the feeling of your body–clothed only in a towel–pressing up against him as you hug him.



* * *

Eira Rundström

  * ~~Last but certainly not least, we have the manager of the~~ ~~Huggamug Café herself! This should be interesting!~~
  * Cold hands, warm heart. Eira is the physical, humane example of this.
  * She is nothing short of a maternal figure, silently worrying over you while outwardly chastising you for not taking care of yourself.
  * Despite her complaints, the manager will drop whatever she’s doing to cater to your needs.
  * She will save a batch of cookies, brownies, a pie, or a shortcake and put it away, just for you.
  * She will brew the finest cup of coffee or tea to have ever graced your taste buds, should you decide to “bug her” while she’s working.
  * Bonus points if you decide to crash at her place until you recover from your monthly ordeal. Outwardly, she will look–and act–thoroughly annoyed by the prospect of your free-loading, but inside, she couldn’t be happier with your spur-of-the-moment decision.
  * “I don’t know why I have to do this for you.” _You’re lucky you’re my partner, you know?_
  * “Another slice of cake? Didn’t you eat a piece not even five minutes ago?” _Maybe… Maybe my cooking is that good? I hope it is._
  * “Sheesh. You’re as helpless as a newborn, aren’t you?” But… You’re kind of cute when you’re like this.
  * “Again? I’m not a walking, talking massage parlour, you know?” _I guess… I don’t mind doing this, if it’s for you._
  * “You can get up and get that for yourself, can’t you? Tsk. You’re such a slave-driver.” _Tsk. What an idiot._ My  _idiot._
  * “Hey, free-loader. What is it this time? A slice of cake? A cup of tea?” _If there’s anything you need, anything at all, just ask me, okay?_
  * “I like you.” _I love you._
  * “You’re so irritating.” _You’re not. You’re too good for me sometimes._
  * Lastly, at the end of the day, Eira will comply to any last-minute requests before she turns in for the night.
  * She will even forgo sleeping in her bed to sleeping on the couch, and she will not take “no” or “I’m a guest” for an answer.
  * “Tsk. Just go to sleep, alright? You’ve had me at your beck and call all day. I need some relaxation.”
  * If you look slightly hurt, or sound a bit let down at her words, she’ll purse her lips before softly saying…
  * “…It’s fine. I… didn’t really mind it. Your company.”
  * She’ll turn around to leave, ready to enter the living room, but pause before turning to you and adding…
  * “…If you need anything else during the night, text me, okay? Good night, idiot.”
  * She’s quick to leave the room, a forced frown curling her lips as her cheeks flare wi _th a hint of red._




	5. Shall We Dance? Incubus!AkiraxDancer!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for incubus!Akira and a Reader who participates in dance competitions. Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Supportive live-in boyfriend.

 

  * You had signed up for a dancing competition, one that would be hosted on a national, coast-to-coast TV show. A show that was very popular, a show that was a major hit with teenage girls and housewives. Several well-known celebrities were known to participate, so to say you were a nervous wreck would be an understatement.
  * Your live-in boyfriend, Akira Kurusu, had been there for you every step of the way. He was there to make sure you got up in the morning for your 8 o’clock practise lessons. He volunteered for overtime hours at the café, just to help you pay for your lessons. He was there to support you, offering his shoulder to cry on as your frustration poured out in the form of sobbing, moist eyes, and irked cries of, “Akira… There’s no way… I can’t…! I can’t do this!”
  * Your cries of frustration weren’t groundless. The competition was quickly approaching, set to start in a few short weeks. It was only natural that you’d be anxious, even though you had been practicing for months.
  * Akira was there to whisper soothing words into your ear, running a hand up and down your clothed back, holding you close as he consoles you, assuring you that, yes, you can do this.
  * “Shh. Shh. Treasure, you were selected because you work harder than anyone else; your teacher’s recognized your skills, hasn’t he?”
  * For a few moments, and only a few moments, the familiar tingle of green envy running its ugly course through his veins. He thought of the man who could hold you close, who could show you off to the dance class like you were his trophy, his prized achievement.
  * He dismissed your teacher with a slow, deep breath, dismissing the thought of him in the way one would wave off an annoying, buzzing fly. In the here and now, you were his primary concern.
  * “May I have this dance, darling?”
  * Confused, you swallowed and nodded. Your misty eyes shone with tears that had yet to be shed, yet hot moisture pricked the corners of your gaze. Tears that were gingerly wiped away with Akira’s thumbs, smiling slightly as he took your hand in his, leading you to the center of the spacious room. The room that was set up for you to practice in on your days off, or whenever you had some free time.
  * It wasn’t strange for Akira to ask you for a dance, so you allowed him to snake an arm around your waist, pulling you in close as he breathed a laugh into your ear.
  * The soft chuckle warmed the shell of your ear as he whispered, “It’s just you and me now. Let’s see how much you’ve improved, princess.”
  * A song softly blared out from the speakers, rhythmic but sensual, and your hips already began swaying along with the music.
  * A crooning hum of, “Beautiful” was murmured into your ear, a palm still cradling your back as you twirled, spinning on your heels as the hand switched from your back.
  * Now, your dancing partner held your hand, a purring chuckle tickling the back of Akira’s throat as you danced away from the noiret. The soles of your heels clicked as you twirled, swaying your hips as you spun, meeting obsidian irises for a few precious moments.
  * That is, before you were dipped. Akira followed suit, cradling your back and still holding your hand as he dipped low, low enough for his smirking lips to brush against yours.
  * It was a sensation that didn’t last as Akira leaned back, guiding you up. The devilish smirk still curled his lips as his hands left you, quickly finding your hips and lifting you off of the floor.
  * Whether it was due to instinct or thanks to the sensual beat of the song, you didn’t know nor did you care, but your legs wrapped around his waist. Akira held you with a precision that was shocking, even to you, watching you with a smirk as you slid down his body. 
  * A hand left your clothed hip, guiding you upright in a matter of seconds. It was for a few seconds, but the frizzy-haired demon’s eyes flashed with a hue of carmine as he cooed, “Lovely.”
  * You were no stranger to Akira’s bedroom eyes, feeling the corner of your lips curling to form a smile as the heels of your shoes clicked along with Akira’s, tap dancing completely in sync with a particularly upbeat chorus.
  * You felt yourself being pulled towards Akira, and so, you spun on your heels, the hem of your shirt fluttering slightly as you tap danced forward. Akira followed suit, brushing his fingers over the back of your neck as he danced past you, spinning on his heels and smiling at you as he offered a hand to you.
  * You took your boyfriend’s hand without hesitation, just barely able to resist the urge to roll your eyes as his lips brushed against your knuckles. His free hand slipped around your waist, pulling you closer as he straightened his posture.
  * Smirking at your hiss, “Cheater,” he was quick to reply. “Anything’s fair game for a demon in love, my dear~.”
  * Warm onyx was lost to a shade of vermilion, and a smirk that would give a lesser Hell-spawned demon chills curled Akira’s lips. A smirk that in retrospect caused a delicious shudder to possess your shoulders, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the noiret demon in front of you.
  * Chuckling, Akira tapped his heels, releasing your hand. You followed suit, following his example, dancing and spinning your way into his arms, thrown open as though he was inviting you into a hug.
  * Soon, you were enveloped by a pair of arms, but it was a warmth that didn’t last as one of Akira’s hands held yours, and his second hand still held your swaying waist.
  * Gently, your hand, your arm was held above your head, and glowing rosy irises watched as you danced out of his light, affectionate grip, moving in a way that was reminiscent of a ballerina. You lifted your leg, the heel of your shoe lightly digging into the bare flesh of your leg, spinning, twirling on a single foot.
  * The rhythmic tapping of heels signalled Akira’s approach, and just as he had done earlier, you felt his fingers lightly brushing over the back of your neck as he danced his way past you. The ruby-eyed man breathed a snicker into your ear as he caught your irked askance, eyes silently lit with quiet laughter as your form left the ballerina stance.
  * Your heels clicked in precise unison with Akira’s, tap dancing away from him until, finally, your eyes met from a few feet from each other. You took a few quick tapping steps forward, your soft smile complimenting the noiret’s smirk as you stretched out a hand, which Akira took possession of.
  * His masculine digits curled over your slim, feminine knuckles, raising the hand he held, watching you as you twirled in place as his free hand slipped around your back, dipping you as the song slowed to a halt.
  * Finally, you felt it. The soft warmth of Akira’s lips pressing against yours, breathing a hum of approval into your mouth.
  * “Marvellous… Simply stunning, Treasure. Not even I could hope to steal you, not _when you look so… _captivating_.”_



 


	6. Will You Marry Me? Incubus!AkiraxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal headcanons for incubus!Akira and Reader. Warning for a tipsy Reader, and brief (and mild) mentions of alcohol. Reader is of the age to drink legally for these headcanons. Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Giggly Reader. Drunk Reader. Amused Akira. Please enjoy.
> 
> My thanks goes to lonely--rolling--star on Tumblr. For requesting these headcanons/scenario.

  * “I am so in love with you that I want you to sign a contract. That will make it harder for you to dump me.”
  * To say that you were taken aback one evening when your live-in boyfriend, Akira, murmured those words into your ear would be an understatement.
  * The same could be said for the way how he sounded so… different. There was a noticeable edge in his voice, as the words rolled off of his tongue and left his smirking lips.
  * It was faint, almost indistinguishable from his normal speech pattern, but there was definitely a subtle change in how he addressed you.
  * Of course, that didn’t stop him from chuckling as his arms wrapped around your waist, bringing you closer as he rested his face in the crook of your neck.
  * He breathed a content hum as he inhaled your scent, his glasses glinting as he eyeballed the full-body mirror you and he stood in front of. More specifically, he stared at your stationary reflection. It was for a moment, and only a moment, but behind the shimmering frames of the black glasses that were perched on his nose… There was a flash of carmine.
  * It was your first year anniversary, so he had decided to surprise you by taking you out to dinner as a special celebration. Apparently, he had booked a reservation for you and him four weeks in advance, and when you had gasped in surprise and thrown your arms around his neck, he couldn’t help himself from smiling at seeing your eyes _sparkling_.
  * To him, the way your irises shone with joy reminded him of… a certain something.
  * He mused how your gaze would look, shining with tears and happiness.
  * He couldn’t wait to see your reaction when he got down on one knee, and popped the question to end all questions.
  * He wondered how your face would look when your gaze fell upon–
  * However, in the present, he was pulled from his quiet musings as a small laugh left your smiling lips.
  * “You’re so cheesy, Akira.”
  * Surprisingly, the reply you earned wasn’t what you usually received. Oftentimes, he’d whine that “cheesy is the new normal,” or he’d pout and politely remind you that, “I’m your boyfriend; I’m allowed to be corny.” But, no, that wasn’t the reaction your words pulled from him.
  * You had to strain your ears to hear it, but you just barely caught him whispering, “I’m serious, love.”
  * “…Are you feeling alright?” you asked, turning around so that you faced him.
  * His arms were still looped around your waist, still hugging you to his still form, shifting as you moved and turned to face him.
  * You raised a hand, resting your cool palm on his forehead. “…No fever.” You ignored the soft sigh the onyx-eyed male breathed, adding, “You’re acting weird… Weirder than normal.”
  * “Hey,” he protested lightly, sounding–and feigning–hurt at your light jab.
  * “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” you teased, grinning thinly. “Are you ready?”
  * “For you, darling, I’m ready for anything.”
  * _His smile is as dashing as always,_ you thought, your cheeks blushing with a soft pink hue.
  * The restaurant was as you expected it to be. Middle-class and upper middle-class patrons were carefully segregated in either the smoking or non-smoking area. Men gave you a quick but thorough once-over, and women eyed your boyfriend with crow-like smiles.
  * It was a silent but welcomed relief when Akira’s arm slipped around your waist, gently bringing you closer to him. It was a subtle gesture, one to let every man whose eyes lingered on you know that you were his—and oh, if only you knew how much he had to will back a smile, a smirk, feeling your arm gently looping around his as a waiter led you two to a reserved table.
  * Time flew by in the restaurant. Akira was sure that between you and him, a bottle and a half of champagne had been downed.
  * A silly smile curled your lips and lighthearted giggles bubbled up in your throat, leaving your grinning mouth in high-pitched, exaggerated guffaws as you and Akira left the restaurant. The low heels of your shoes clicked as you staggered on the sidewalk. occasionally bumping into your live-in boyfriend.
  * It was a miracle that you didn’t fall flat on your face. That, and Akira kept you steady as you walked. His obsidian irises watched you, always watched you. It was almost unbearable how obnoxiously cute you could be, even in an inebriated state.
  * Hearing him utter your name made you look at him, cheeks flushed red as a snicker left your smiling lips. A drunken hiccup left you as you slurred, “Yeeeees, Akira, my darling?”
  * _Thump thump_. _Thump thump_. _Thump thump_. If he wasn’t so focused on ensuring that you didn’t fall and get hurt, he would have pulled you to him, and kissed you then and there.
  * Simply for enticing him with your voice; he didn’t care if it was riddled with intoxicated slurs. He didn’t care if your breath reeked of champagne. He would still kiss you until you were breathless.
  * “Will you marry me, Treasure?”
  * “Ah? What’d you say, my sweet devilish boyfriend?”
  * “I asked you to marry me. Will you be at my side, not as my girlfriend, but as my beautiful wife?”
  * You blinked once, twice, three times before you nodded and replied, “Heck yeah I will!” Your declaration was polished off with a soft hiccup, and throwing your arm around his shoulders. Lastly, a wet kiss to his cheek, a bright smile, flushed cheeks, and a drunken shimmer to your gaze as you stared at him, beaming for all you were worth.
  * He smiled at your response, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.
  * It wasn’t the most routine proposal, but Akira would take your promise as being genuine. Even if you were drunk and could barely stand upright without his aid, you wouldn’t take him asking you to be his wife so lightly.
  * You probably wouldn’t remember what you promised him come morning, but for now, he could enjoy watching over you. He could enjoy watching as you prattled on mindlessly, totally ignorant of what you said.
  * He would be sure to cater to you tomorrow morning with not only breakfast in bed, but a surprise accompanying the meal.
  * The velvet box that contained an engagement ring, an engagement ring that would look marvellous on your ring finger.




End file.
